


Bali Balo du Cratère

by PtitOcelot



Series: Défis: Aventures - le jeu [2]
Category: Aventures (Web Series 2015)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitOcelot/pseuds/PtitOcelot
Summary: Un générique de fin pour Aventures, lorsque les échecs critiques s’enchaînent...





	Bali Balo du Cratère

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit par BeaHappyDrummer pour les défis à réaliser pour le Ulule d'Aventure - le jeu.
> 
> A chanter sur l’air de Cadet Roussel. Ou Bali Balo, c’est selon. XD
> 
> Audio disponible sur demande.

Dans la taverne le Pyromage  
Pensait avoir un avantage  
Mais la belle serveuse qu’il draguait  
Lui mit un gros coup de balai.  
Ah ah ah mais vraiment,  
Le Pyromage a fait un cent!

Mani le Double défit ses tresses  
Un jour où il pleuvait sans cesse  
Un elfe avec une telle afro  
On n’en revit pas de sitôt.  
Ah ah ah mais vraiment,  
Mani le Double a fait un cent!

Les ennemis face à Grunlek  
Étaient souvent mis en échec  
Sauf quand son bras, un peu joueur  
L’énucléait avec douceur.  
Ah ah ah mais vraiment,  
Le nain Grunlek a fait un cent!

Dans la foret Shinddha Kory  
S’est fait attaquer par un puit  
C’est de sa faute il a glissé  
Sur la pomme qu’il venait d’jeter.  
Ah ah ah mais vraiment,  
Shinddha Kory a fait un cent!

A destrier, le Paladin  
S’en allait tuer des Goblins  
Il se trompa malheureus’ment  
Et bourrina quatorze enfants.  
Ah ah ah mais vraiment,  
Le Paladin a fait un cent!


End file.
